Kindle
by BloodPokemon101
Summary: Killed by the one I loved. What a wretched way to go. Now, I'm thrust in a time of constant war between villages. I thought dying was supposed to bring me salvation, but I'm thrown into a life worse than my previous one. However, this time things will be different. I won't be someone's test subject or someone's naive puppy. It's time to take charge of my own life. My name is Karin!


**(A/N: Oh, my god! I can't believe I'm doing this. I must've been drunk when coming up with this, and then somehow, quite strangely, grew fond of it over time. Okay, I'm prepared to be criticized and/or flamed for this, but…prepare for a Karin-centric time travel story. Hooray! Yes, I know Karin is not the most well-liked character in the Naruto Universe. In fact, I despised her throughout Shippuden because she was simply an Uzumaki rip-off of part one Sakura. It wasn't really until I saw her and how much she matured during Naruto: Gaiden that she begin to grow on me. And Karin's over obsessive Sasuke fangirlism aside, she's actually a half decent character. Too bad, she and the rest of Team Taka, excluding Sasuke, didn't get much characterization. Furthermore, to that point, Team Taka…eh…seemed kind of flat and basically a total rip-off of Team Seven, at least to me. Some of them had goals in mind, but in the end, never set out to do it, completely becoming content in being Sasuke's loyal lapdogs. Actually, their whole personalities seem mostly revolved around Sasuke for one reason and another and to actually keep the all serious and brooding Uchiha from being too boring because, face it, Sasuke by himself will be way too dark and edgy for a series such as Naruto. Having some companions to lighten up his ever dark and depressing mood was probably a good idea on Kishi's part.**

 **I would say this though, I'm NOT a fan of Sasuke/Karin. Let's make this clear, just because I like Sasuke and Karin as their own characters does NOT mean I like them as a couple. Sasuke/Karin seem even more abusive than Sasuke/Sakura. But the difference is that I can see Karin letting Sasuke misuse her like some sort of sick masochist as long as he let's her get inside his pants every once in a while. *shiver* I can get sick just thinking about it! So, yeah… There's that.**

 **A Karin time travel story… I hope you enjoy this! I don't own Naruto! Honestly, if I did, there would've been a lot less Sasuke fangirls and Sasuke/Sakura wouldn't be canon, seeing on how the manga went, even though I think Sarada is my favorite character of the new generation. Frankly, after Sakura's first failed confession and cold rejection by Sasuke, Sasuke/Sakura would have been done then and there. *sigh* Once again, I don't own Naruto.**

 **Beta'd by AwesomeA909)**

* * *

Outlived Desires

My body felt numb. My insides felt like it was on fire. I could feel my throat being clogged up by the red copper taste of my blood as memories of what transpired moments ago flooded my mind.

I was following my beloved Sasuke to help him extract his revenge on Danzo. We were being ambushed by the samurai, however, at the moment, I began to get weary being near our dreamy Uchiha leader because his chakra started becoming colder and darker each passing moment.

I still loved him. People may think I'm foolish for not heeding those dreadful warnings signs of Team Taka's leader becoming more and more unstable as time passed. But doesn't loving someone mean to stay by their side, no matter how twisted and corrupt they become? And besides, he'll never try to betray us, betray me, right?

Right?

I could feel the dread melt my bones when Sasuke blatantly left Jugo and Suigetsu to be captured by the samurai. I know I've never cared for those two idiots, but we've been a team, a team that Sasuke himself formed, I thought he'd be more caring towards his subordinates. He was during our life and death battle against the Eight Tailed jinchuriki.

And deep down, I began to grow fond of them, no matter how annoying Suigetsu can be at times.

Where did the warm and considerate Sasuke go? The one that actually still cares about his team? This new Sasuke… He terrifies me!

However, I would still follow him to the ends of the earth. I love him!

During the fateful battle between him and Danzo was when I got the cruel wake up call.

My eyes grew wide in horror and shock as he coldly pierced me with his Chidori. I faintly heard him say something about me being nothing but a burden to him. But… But didn't I just heal his injuries just a few moments ago?

The pain that was searing through my chest by his lightning spear was nothing compared to the anguish I felt by his cold betrayal. The very thought of him willing to sacrifice me to kill Danzo was too much for me to bear.

I thought that this was a horrible illusion. My Sasuke would never do something like this! Maybe Danzo casted a genjutsu on Sasuke.

Only to come to the heartbreaking realization that this was, indeed, Sasuke's own doing. There was no fluctuation in his chakra, meaning he was doing this of his own free will.

The horror that struck me like a violent storm was impalpable. Even though the logical side of me knew what transpired, I still desperately believed that it was merely an illusion.

That's what I despairingly wanted to believe!

Why, Sasuke? Why?!

I gave up everything just to be with you! I loved you like no other. I was willing to follow you to the depths of darkness. I was your loyal medic-nin of Team Taka. I healed your injuries through all your tough battles.

Does none of that mean anything to you?!

Bitter tears started pouring down my eyelids at the thought that my life was merely a disposable tool for the one person I loved most to manipulate and use in any way he sees fit.

It hurts.

It hurts so much!

He used my own feelings for him against me. I was blindly being led around similarly to leading a lamb to a slaughter just waiting for its master to toss him away like yesterday's trash.

Sasuke used my foolish devotion towards him to slowly carve away at the very essence of my soul. He exploited my feelings for him to achieve his own goals. And I was content in letting myself be used because I whole heartedly believed that he'll eventually fall for me in return for being such a loyal and devoted companion.

Then I realized that sweet boy who I fell in love with after he saved me in the Forest of Death was nothing more than a shadow of my idealized fantasies.

When I told my teammates at the time what had transpired, they suspiciously told me that there must have been ulterior motive for his actions that day. My naïve self could not comprehend the fact that my savior had another reason for protecting me that day. And while I was member of Team Taka, I still believed that with all my heart.

The chance to be whisked away by my knight in shining armor was a dream come true to me, a dream I witlessly held onto since that fateful encounter.

As the life within me was slowly fading away, I could faintly feel Sasuke being confronted by several unknown chakra signatures and they were strong too.

A pink haired medic, who I believed to be Sakura, as Sasuke called her as such, was ordered by a taller, silver haired man to heal my wounds so I could be alive enough to be interrogated.

The salty tears I saw flowing from her emerald eyes instantly compelled me to deduce that she was also in love with a monster. With just glance at her face, I see all the pain, anguish, and betrayal residing within her, the same emotions that were coursing through me.

Her gentle flowing chakra began to heal my wounds as my body started feeling numb. She cried, telling me to hold on a bit longer, unfortunately, I already knew it was too late for me to be saved.

My vision was beginning to fail me. My body felt like it was floating on air as my heart was becoming more and more shallow with every beat.

So this is what it feels like to die, huh? This calming and soothing sensation. It felt too good to pass up, to leave this heartless and fiendish world that trampled on my heart too many times to count.

Darkness started to close around me…

The last thought in my mind was that I was asininely in love with a guy who saw us as nothing more than expendable pawns to help him achieve his goals.

My last teardrop fell lifelessly towards the ground.

I was stupid… So foolishly stupid…

* * *

 **(A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter! Yeah, I'm not into writing very long introductory chapters. But still… I hope you still enjoyed it! Now, I have few things that I must clear up regarding this story.**

 **This is a reincarnation/time travel fanfic where Karin gets transported around the era of the Second World War. And I still need to get my Naruto facts right because of the characters that are supposed to be alive during that timeline, such as the younger version of the Third Hokage and kid versions of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Honestly, I barely remember who participated in the Second World War. I'm still thinking whether the story should take place during the war or during the aftermath. I'm not very good at memorizing the Naruto timeline, only the current timeline [never was good with history].**

 **This is mostly a gen fic, so don't expect any romance. And if there is romance, it's either accidental or very subtle. I'm not focusing on trying to hook Karin up with guy from her history books. I would also like say that Karin hasn't developed her chakra chains, since the Fourth War hasn't happened yet. But she will eventually.  
**

 **And since there's probably so few characters to work with, prepare for a cast of supporting OCs. Unless, you guys know any characters that can be used.**

 **I think that's it. This is an experimental story, so don't expect fast updates. 'Kira's Ninja Adventure' is my main story after all. That doesn't mean I'll abandon this story after just starting it. Just whenever the inspiration comes to me when writing a chapter for this, I will post it.**

 **Still, tell me what you think! I love to hear your feedback!)**


End file.
